


After Hours

by tardiscrashing



Series: The Grimloner Cuddle Files [1]
Category: Radio 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "popcorn girl" Ian, movie week inspired ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

After the film had ended and everyone else had gone home, Nick looked over to the other couch and the sleeping form of Ian Chaloner stretched out upon it. He was still wearing the popcorn girl uniform. Nick giggled at the site. Where had he even found that? Nick shook his head, smiling to himself as he reached over to pull off the hat that was falling into Ian’s face. Ian made a sleepy sighing noise and turned his face into the cushions, burrowing into the softness. Nick sat on the edge of the couch and reached over to put a hand on Ian’s shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Ian? Why so schleepy?" Nick teased him. 

Ian sat up, groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes and making soft moaning noises as his mind tried to catch up with his body. Nick’s arm draped across Ian’s back, rubbing his shoulder and pulling him in close. Ian let his head rest again Nick’s shoulder.

"Is it time for work?" Ian said, muttering into the fabric of Nick’s t-shirt. His lips curling into a smile as he felt Nick’s fingers carding through his hair and softly scratching his head.

"It’s still night. It’s half-past ten. Everyone’s gone home."

"What?" Ian looked up at Nick with wide eyes, "Even Aimee?"

“‘Fraid so. She was going to wake you, but, well you just looked so nice and cozy I told her to leave you. Said I’d look after you.”

Ian turned his face into the sleeve of Nick’s shirt.

"My hero." He remarked sarcastically, Nick still stroking his hair as if he were a house pet. 

More and more these days it seemed Nick found himself in situations like this with Ian. Moments that were rather intimate and made his heart quicken and his fingers tremble just a bit, trying to disconnect his mind from the tingling sensation on his skin or that fact that he could feel Ian’s heartbeat against his own body and he wasn’t sure about the feeling that gave him. 

"You know you’ve still got that ridiculous thing on." Nick giggled.

Ian looked down and rolled his eyes, “Should I go home then?” Ian asked, looking up at Nick..

"If you want. But…no one’s making you." Nick glanced over to meet Ian’s gaze.

Ian shut his eyes, nuzzling further into Nick’s touch, moving to let his head rest on Nick’s lap.

"Ian? So, you staying?"

"No, I’ll go home, I just want to close my eyes for a moment. Won’t go to sleep."

Nick didn’t say a word, just kept petting Ian’s hair and flipping through the TV channels. Even as he heard his friend’s soft snoring, he stayed put on the couch, until it was much too late to be awake.


End file.
